Same As Me
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: "Jazz," there she goes again. "We may be two completely different people but somehow... I feel like we have the most in common." Huh. Her next move shocked me. "I know this will probably screw things up but we have centuries to make up for it, so just kiss me already." A short tale set after Breaking Dawn of Jasper and Bella bringing out the good in each other. J/B *lemons, fluff*
1. Chapter 1

**So I am aware of the stories have to finish and all but this came to my mind. And what my mind wants, my mind will get.**

**It's really clear to me what I want to do with this, but idk, give it a try.**

**Rated M for lemons, language and eh, violence. Suggested themes.**

Disclaimers: My name is not Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Long Overdue<p>

_**Jasper's POV**_

_Peace_.

**Harmony**.

Love.

**Support**.

_**My **__**hidden**__** depression**_...

_Alice's_ **annoyances**...

Hidden lust...

I stood nervously at the threshold of the cottage house just a trail down from our family's lavish Forks home, awaiting the invitation to come in. It came almost immediately once I heard my sister-in-law chime from the inside of her home with a cheerful, "Come in."

I climbed onto the windowsill of their bedroom, glimpsing inside the bright room just to witness her sprawled across the large bed with her head placed on top of a mountain of feathered pillow, seeming like a normal human settled in for the night.

The thing is, she was still dressed in her day-clothes which _today_, consisted of a pair of crème colored bloomers, a silk white and tight fitted, t-shirt added by her lustrous curled brunette hair tied up into a hairstyle most human girls wore now. _'A messy-top-bun'_ as Alice called it.

"Hi," I nodded my head, not realizing that I was still perched on the windowsill, resembling a statue.

Bella let out a tinkling chuckle, offering me a small smile. She crossed her arms over her perfect chest, laughing so hard that her breasts bounced with each motion. "Get the hell out or I'll call the cops!" She whimpered, amusement laced in her melodic tone.

I flashed her a toothy grin before leaping onto the cherry-wood floors, gracefully and carefully enough so that the tiles didn't crack; I did not feel the need to hear my wife nor my bronze-haired 'brother' banter at me for a simple inhuman mistake. "Careful now, lil' lady." I spoke, unbeknownst to me that my hidden southern accent laced into the tone of my voice.

Bella shook her head, plastering a goofy yet cute smile on her face. "It's so nice to know that my brother is not _only_ a burglar, but he also is a southern cowboy."

I snorted at her corny joke, watching as she shifted her body over so that her head was now hanging off of the bed. Bella offered me an upside down smile as my topaz-colored eyes wandered over her slender yet curvy frame positioned in such a childish yet amusing manner.

I almost drowned myself within my own curdling emotions at the way my eyes automatically roamed the entire length of her body. Starting from her perfectly structured face to the tussled, lustrous curls decorating her brunette hair, up to her well toned legs to her short feet and teal polished toes.

My sister-in-law was perfectly still like a block of ice; it was almost as if she was letting me inspect her body. I breathed unnecessary air as my eyes averted to the prominent display of cleavage poking out through her shirt. Bella obviously had no bra on underneath. It was fortunate that the cottage was kept warm for some odd reason, but the sight of this was not an easing matters at all.

"Comfortable?" I asked, looking down at the book I had tucked in the crook of arm which I had came to return to avoid looking at her chest.

"Not particularly," she sighed, putting emphasis on her emotions which ranged from apprehension, boredom and one other one that I was having difficulty with pinpointing it.

There was a short silence before Bella sighed again, "Edward went to visit Tanya and Kate for something or whatever." She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't really a concern to her. "And Nessie is on a date with Jacob... dinner date set up at Sue and Charlie's house."

I detected a sudden sense of loneliness laced in her octave tone before she noted the book I was toting and realized that I come to return what I had borrowed. "Good or bad?"

I took a glance at paperback copy of one of my sister-in-law's favorite books: _War and Peace_.

She loaned it to me a week ago when she found me in a state of boredom at the fact that my wife and mate Alice had left with Rosalie to go on a two-week shopping trip. Something about a bet the two female vampires made _'who could travel all over the world on foot and come back with all of the latest fashion trends of each and every country'._

Even though I was a vampire and could have read this book within thirty minutes and understand each and every word, I chose to take my time reading it. And for what reason... it wasn't quite clear to me yet.

Maybe because it was one of her favorites.

"It was interesting. To say the least."

"Did you get the whole concept of it?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow up.

I nod. This 1,225 edition of the book was not just a novel. Even less it is a poem, and still less a historical chronicle. I enjoyed the concept of this 1885 novel. "It... kind of makes you wonder if this was what the days of our grandfathers were like." But of course, I had the answer to that. I was an immortal, of course.

Bella shook her upside down head, batting her thick lashes at me. "You are such a shrewd, _Jazz_."

Never had she once called me _Jazz_. It was always Jasper. I suddenly felt... thirsty. My throat went dry and burned for a feeding.

I had to stop myself from smiling as my eyes studied her body a bit more. Her slight muscular arms, lay gently across her chest. Her toned thighs and legs exposed and barely covered in her impossibly short yet tight, bloomers. I imagined what it would feel like having them wrapped around my waist. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment," I croaked in a hoarse whisper.

"And I suppose you should come by more often and borrow some more... _books_."

I had no idea where this conversation was going but then all of a sudden, with blinding speed she stop right in front of me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, crushing me against her fit, marbled body and I swore for a slight second that it felt electrifying. Like our hard, less-feeble skin was meant to interact.

Without a second thought, I engulfed myself into her hug, embracing her back just a hard. Her mouthwatering scent of strawberries, fresh water-lilies and something unimaginably _juicy_ wafted through the surrounding air. It was driving me mad with thirst and want.

She let me go soon after, walking at a human pace towards on of the gilded, white-wooden doors which led to a bathroom. "Thanks for returning the book, Jasper."

Back to calling me Jasper, once again I see.

"I have to... _use the bathroom_." I thought I heard sultriness in the depths of her melodic and octave tone. "Good night." I later heard her chime.

That was my cue to leave the premises. I needed to hunt.

But for some reason her words lingered on and on in my head.

And then as I found a herd of elk passing through a deep set of underbrush, I tackled the nearest one, draining the animal dry of it's warm blood... but then, it hit me.

Our kind was not capable of using the facilities normally. Ejaculation was the way...

And her emotions that I detected were _apprehension_, _boredom_ and pure **lust**.

My sister-in-law was **wet** for me; damn there _**soaked**_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I have no idea if this sets up an idea for you all, and depending on if I get a good response, I will continue.**

**I plan for this to be a fluffy, lemony, humorous SHORT fic between Bella and Jasper so if you like, I will definitely continue. **

**I hope I pinpointed Jasper's personalities right... this is a little prologue.**

**Thanks For Reading! **

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got some pretty good responses and I like that. Thanks alot, everyone. And as usual, I update fics frequently like every two-three days. Sometimes more if I have writer's-laze or block or just busy.**

**Be open-minded about this story, please. Rated M for lemons, language, content, crude humor, eh. **_**Stuff n thangs.**_

**I hope this chapter is good and not too boring.**

Disclaimers: My name is not Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Home Truth That I Have To Expose<p>

_**Jasper's POV**_

"I'm so fucking bored!" I watched as the burly and brawny Cullen family member walked at a human pace down the stairs and into the living room where Bella and I sat. Before anything could be said or I could even _think_ to alter Emmett's emotions of boredom, he jabbed a suspecting finger towards me. "And not another one of your _pathogenesis_ tricks, _Jazz_."

_Well then_. I didn't expect him to even come close to the word but he did. I pinched the bridge of my nose once he flopped himself down on the sofa Esme had just ordered from France, breaking it in the process. "That's pathokinesis, _Em_."

He shrugged his shoulders, beginning to tear cotton from the now broken sofa. "Whatever." - "And tell Esme that Jacob did it or something..." Yeah right. Like our motherly figure would believe _that_.

We were as still as statues before I sensed anticipation and hope radiating from my brawny brother's inner core. He playfully nudged our 'sister' over and over until it got to the point of her upper arm starting to crack.

"Bella!"

"What?" She held his nudging elbow in place because it was either that, or Emmett would not stop.

"I'm bored."

She sighed unnecessarily. "Go for a hunt."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Then _make_ yourself thirsty."

Right now, I was about to be "honored" with witnessing yet another pissing match between my brother Emmett and our sister-in-law, Isabella. But it was Bella for short and sometimes _'B'_. And that one letter for a nickname as Alice said it was, is something her human friends that she still kept in contact with, called her.

Do not ask me how I know that. I roamed my fingers through my curly, honey blond hair before leaning an elbow on the mahogany-wooden arm of the now disheveled chair.

And once annoyance generated as Bella's main emotion, I knew the match had begun.

"You know, I wonder what's been making you so sarcastic lately, lil' sis." Em chimed in a sing-song voice. He winked up an eyebrow, baring his pearly white fangs with a cocky and toothy grin.

He was about to challenge Bella. And while Bella had only been a newborn for five years now, she still possesses some of her strength and most of her bloodlust.

"Is _Eddie-boy_," his childish nickname for Edward used only if he wanted to tease someone about the agile, bronze-haired vampire. "not giving it to you hard enough?"

I let out an exasperated sigh once he clasped his hands together, rubbing them like one of this evil scientists with the never ending _mwahaha_-laugh. I'm surprised all of these decades past by and he hadn't took it upon himself to try to master the art of laughing like that.

But once Emmett kept poking the fire with crude humor on Bella and Edward's sex life, my lifeless and non-beating heart felt as if it sprung forth and a low growl collected into the back of my throat just threatening to emit if I opened my mouth and allowed my lips to curl into a snarl.

So I gritted my teeth, focusing on a piece of dust blowing gently through the air surrounding us.

"Emmett," Bella said, holding her hands together, her melodic voice washing through my ears like a euphoria wave. She inched to the edge of the glass end table I had just realized she was sitting on and let out a quick huff.

Her seething anger has just begun.

"I've only been a vampire for five years and I've easily managed self-control," all-in-all true. "_But_ if you **do not** bud out of my sex life _any sooner_ _**not**__**only**_ will you lose another arm-wrestling match like you did _five years ago_ but you will also lose **another ear** just like Rosalie did when she caught you watching human porn!"

And there you have it. Bella plastered a pasty smile on her pale, marbled face before glowering at him with those sparkling tawny eyes. I let out another sigh before leaning back further into the cushions of the broken chair.

"Okay, Bella. _Geez_." Em motioned to me. "Jazz, calm her down."

I was about to when she finally looked my way for the first time in this young night, warmly smiling at me. My eyes lingered to her full yet plump pink lips from her lusciously curled brunette hair to the well-toned body she was gifted with, down the dark blue halter-neck blouse not daring to hid her gorgeous mound's figure, to the long skirt flowing down to her ankles with an open slit revealing her glimmering bare leg. I gulped suddenly feeling thirsty again but watched as she released a sigh into the air and shrugged her shoulders, placing her dainty hands in her lap. "_I'm fine_, Jasper."

I gave her a brief nod before we looked into each other's different shade of gold eyes. Emmett came to notice this and snapped his fingers, pursing his lips. He was a bit suspicious to nothing, because _nothing_ was going on. I was... just noticing Bella's maturity in appearance as a vampire. That is all.

"But you know what we should do?" he bounced with excitement on the now flat cushion of the broken sofa; poor human chair has been through hell. Emmett first broke it with a fickle move and then de-fluffed it once it was decided that he was so bored that he just _had_ to remove the cotton.

"Let's throw a big vampire party! _Tonight_." He motion his hands meaning he wanted this festive to take place _here_. Here in this house. "Invite **all** of our close covens! Stock up on some blood bags and animal blood... We can _even_ try to get wasted on human shit."

I scoffed at the idea. Not that I was a "party-pooper" like he called me once before at the unfortunate event of Bella's eighteenth birthday party... something I was not entirely guilty for but still regretted that horrendous day. But a party meant word of it would spread fast. And with the Volturi on our backs with hidden scouts they thought we were too careless and stupid to notice, it was risky. And I did not want to put my family or Jacob and his pack of shifters in danger.

"Are the Volturi invited?" I snorted, sarcasm dripping in each of those four words as I stood up and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

He was silent before giving a glance to the silent Bella and then to myself. "... Well that depends on _who _in the Volturi. Just definitely NOT the freak twins."

Both my sister-in-law and I got the _same_ look on our faces, making the bear-pire pout like a little child. "Oh, come on! _It'll be fun_!

"That's what you said the last time when you tried to get Rose to do it with you to the sounds of human lesbians moaning." Bella rose a finger, piping in. We both glances at each other, laughing at the hilarious moment.

Carlisle had to have the passionate couple rebuild the section of the house that Rosalie destroyed in beating Emmett until he had vampire bruises.

He was obviously embarrassed from her comment; I could feel it. If he were a human, his face and whole entire neck for that matter would be deep, scarlet-red. But of course, Em never settled for a bruised-ego for too long. "_Well damn_, Bella I had no idea you were so bored with Edward that you had to come eavesdrop on all of me and Rosalie's sex."

"_Fights_, Em. Not sex. **Fights**."

Their banter continued on before I finally intervened, "Okay point blank, it's a bad idea Emmett."

"Well _fine_," he huffed. "What do you suggest we do?"

.

.

.

"Okay, okay, okay I got one," Bella slurred, smiling at Emmett and I with half closed eyes. "Would you _ever_ go down on a human girl when she's on her period?" That was unexpected. And... really hilarious.

"If I was the vampire first and Rosalie was the human... I would totally go for it even while she was on her death bed and _then_ turn her."

And once Rosalie Hale was a newborn, she would rip Emmett apart and this coven would not exist as it had, today. I was glad that it wasn't the other way around.

"What about you, _Jas_-_per_." She broke my name apart, biting her perfectly shaped bottom lip.

Who would have thought drinking blood-bags when thirst was not from a patient of Carlisle's would give vampires the effects of feeling drunk? And this wasn't any ordinary patient. This young male nearly overdosed on a mixture of _heroin _and _shrooms_.

While the human blood was beyond our diet of animal blood, our respective parties consisting of Edward, Rosalie, Alice, even Carlisle and Esme were out and about. And I suppose I outta' feel a bit guilty for breaking that chain of tolerance... but once you had Emmett _and_ Bella rooting for you to sneak them out and indulge in the human blood for a quick night... I could not resist.

Especially with Bella tempting me.

_At least we didn't kill a human... _She sighed once we came up with the ideas of hanging out, playing an old-human questionnaire game she played once in highschool and going for a nice hunt- which actually turned out to be stealing blood bags from Carlisle and drinking them out of shot and wine glasses.

"Do you think Alice can see you asking that question?" Emmett let out a booming laughter, breaking my chain of thoughts as he took another shot of the heroin and shroom laced human blood. He was really enjoying it too from the way he licked his lips. I did not need to feed into his emotions to know that he was loving the taste of it.

"She's too busy trying to beat Rose to be focused on her visions," my sister-in-law sighed, taking a sip of her red-beverage out of a wine glass.

Was it bad to say that her now dull-brown eyes looked fitting? Hopefully I helped to get rid of the tints of red in their eyes before everyone returned back.

The night continued with amusing, mostly crude questions of _would you rather?_ or _have you ever?_ until Emmett gave a dirty smile to I and then to Bella.

"We definitely are not cutting this night short," Emmett exclaimed with a big grin. He produced a _Ziploc_ bag full of human-marijuana and Bella gasped.

"Emmett, what the hell?!" I agreed with her. Secretly drinking human blood as if it were alcohol should have been enough for tonight. "Where did you get that?"

"I have my human connections... come on just one try. Just _one_."

"Jazz, not just Bella either. You didn't even drink any of the human blood, man!" Of course not. He must not have remembered what I went through during my time in serving Maria... I shuddered at the thoughts, gritting my teeth and narrowing my eyes.

Bella thought about it for a while, before saying, "I'll try it **only** if _Jazz_ does." Leave it to her to butter-me up and convince me to do something I was dead set against. If word got out of a vampire smoking human marijuana especially _us_, the Cullen coven... I have no idea how that would slander our name.

But regardless... Bella was willing if I was. _And I thought Alice had a way with persuasion and words._

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Well, that was a quick change of attitude," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"But _not _in the house." - "Somewhere far. You already know Edward has a nose that could smell for miles and miles." Bella warned, leaping to her feet with a spring in her gracefully step. Em and I both stood and we all decided on a beach would be the more festive thing to do. Somewhere near where it wasn't too suspecting to our bronzed-haired friend.

.

.

.

The closest beach was located in La Push. Of course, Jacob with another authority of Sam had given us three the permission to occupy it for the rest of the night. I calculated the time to be around 1:52 a.m. We were set on staying until the sun rose up which was just as a good amount of time.

It didn't surprise me when the shifter named Paul and the little one named Seth wanted to join us. Emmett rolled a fat joint and Paul turned on some music, bobbing his head to the beat of a song that started to play.

When Emmett finished perfecting a _fattie_, he lit it and took a long hit. He fakely coughed a couple of times, before shrugging his shoulders looking at the white beach sand sinking in between his toes. He was clearly disappointed. I guess it didn't work out as much as he planned it to.

Regardless, everyone passed around the pot before it came to Bella and she pasted it to me. Her eyes were wide and she plastered a perfect smile on her face. The sun made it sparkle but the moon made it glimmer. She was urging me on, so I complied with a shrug of my shoulders before taking a long drag of the herb yet strong smelling drug before puffing out the smoke into a smog of rings.

"Perfect _craftsmanshit_," Paul slurred, laughing at his play of words. Just a few more rounds and I could feel the emotions radiating through the wolves. So without even asking I focused in the levels of their high, letting it wash over Bella and Emmett watching as they seemed human once they sighed heavily in content.

"Everything_ is beautiful, your emotions, others, nature, life, music, scents, feeling, water, fuzzy soft things..._" Seth exhaled in one big sentence before lying back on the sand and rolling around in it.

"_Jazz_," Bella squeaked, playfully crawling in the sand over to me like a seductress. I leaned back onto the back of a broken log, groaning at how sexy she looked. Everyone else, including Emmett was too stoned to even know what the hell was going on.

But I wasn't. And... this feeling didn't feel wrong. It felt like a dream, actually. She hesitated only for a moment, and then climbed onto my lap with her legs on either side of me.

"You think too much," she said; her voice was much more huskier with the emotions of being high placed on her, she grasped my hands placing them on her lap. I automatically gave her thighs a ginger stoke with my finger tips and a tight squeeze with my hands.

"What do you mean I think so much?" I asked, unaware that my voice sounded cracked. Like a broken bell being chimed.

Bella inched closer to me before letting out a cool sigh, wafting her tempting strawberry scent over me. I could also smell the now-explainable _juicy_ scent. It was the smell of her sweet juices seeping through the **damp** thin materials of her lace underwear.

And do not ask me how I knew that was what she had on... with Alice spreading high fashion through the Cullen family, who do you think had to accompany her with each and every shopping trip made for each of our coven members?

"When I was a human... and I saw you..." She whispered into my ears. "I thought you were _so_ sexy. And I mean, not 'cause I was a human and my eyes were not open-" I watched rather amused as she slurred her words. That human habit of hers did not fade away. "I mean, they were open because then if they weren't... they would be closed, you know?"

With a smirk, I nodded my head. "Yes, Bella." - "I understand and I _know_." She just admitted that she thought I was **sexy**. And not because she was a human and did not have the crystal clear vision of a vampire's eyesight. _I wonder if she was hintin' at me bein' even more hot than 'er husband, ol' Eddie-boy._ I shook the thought from my head; my southern accent was even shining through my thoughts.

She slid her hands in my hair and then out, before guiding them down my jaw. Her eyes landed on my lips and her fingers followed suit. Bella ran her fingers slowly along my jawline and my mouth, licking her lips at the sight.

"What else do you think about me?" I asked, drawing her out of her gaze.

"I think... you were not fully responsible for what happened at my eighteen birthday party."

"I thought you hated me for all of these years. How do you feel about me now?" I admit, looking down at her legs she began encasing around my waist.

I watched with apprehension as she back a little bit, taking me in. Bella was quiet, letting my question bounce around her complex brain for a while. From the sudden void in her emotions, even surrounded and mixed in with the high, I knew she had an answer but a small part of her was demanding that she not say it out loud. Bella didn't want to admit something to me, or maybe I was wrong because her next move shocked me.

"_Jazz_..." she started. She scooted further up in my lap and locked her legs around me, crushing her body close to mine. Her unimaginably gorgeous breasts were crushing against my chest. She hiked her own skirt up to her hips, close enough to reveal the perfect, lace thong that fit perfectly around her slim features and her vivacious curves. Bella slowly began grinding her hips on my crouch, letting out a soft moan with each move. I myself, couldn't hold it back and felt extremely hardened over the fact that she was rubbing _such_ a sensitive area.

After a few moments of our slow grinds and I felt the lust and sexual tension rubbing off of her _and_ myself... she unfortunately stopped, grabbing my face with her hands and pulled me so close that our lips were touching. "I know what I want to feel about you."

My eyes widened and I could feel throat bob. I could not contain myself. This new feeling with my own sister-in-law... I couldn't focus on Alice. I could not handle these new emotions. The only thing on my mind was **Bella**. _Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. _

My grip on her thighs tightened and I said, barely whispering, "th-that can be arranged." Never in my vampire life had I stuttered. I became baffled at times, _yes_. Because not everything could be figured out. But... stuttering? **No**.

"_Jazz_," there she goes again, "how about we go for a swim?" The arch of her perfectly shaped eyebrow meant more words other than that one sentence. I gave a glance to the other three accompanying us.

Emmett was walking at a human pace in circles, laughing at himself while Paul was too busy watching him with a dazed look like it was the world set in front of him, and Seth... same as the dog he smelled like, he was burying himself in the sand after digging a hole.

I focused my emotion of the feeling of marijuana and the cloud-nine effect letting out a heavy sigh as I forced it upon myself and the rest of them joined to us.

_Perhaps_... swimming while feeling as if you were high would provide a more dramatic effect. I eyed Bella stripping naked. My eyes lulled and all I saw was her and the many ocean waves crashing on the La Push beach.

Everything else in the world did not matter. Everything was focused on just me, Bella and our swim.

Our _darn_ swim. And her beautiful body.

She stepped into the water, backing up farther and farther until the waves enveloped her body and I could only see her beautiful head poking out. She crooked a finger at me.

And I stripped naked myself, joining her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okayyyy, so maybe that went fast. Any predictions for what could happen next?**

**For this short story, I plan to explore a little bit into Jasper's way of thinking and possibly do some weird things like vampires being able to feel drunk due to certain bloods laced with **_**stuff n thangs.**_

**I also want some fluffy and hot and steamy moments for Jazz and B and some crude humor and some extra stuff I am too lazy and too paranoid to share.**

**I hope you all like it, and feedback and responses are wanted and needed.**

**Thanks so much and thanks for reading. **

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

_P.S: If you like this, check out my other Twilight stories. 3 more. __**Age**__, __**Beauty Killer**__ and a short crude one shot written years ago than show, __**That Question**__._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the support with alerts, favorites and reviews. I'm grateful and happy to know that people are finding this story interesting.**

**Please be open minded to this whole ordeal.**

**I hope this chappie is not **_**too**_** boring! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Remove The Mask You Hide Your Handsome Face<p>

_**Jasper's POV**_

Who would have known that feeling the emotions of other people, could enable gifts such as being able to sleep and feel the effects of hangovers?

As I awoke from my surprised slumber, my senses came back one by one. First came my sense of smell. The white beach sand, the sound crashing waves and the smell of sea-salt dashed with pine woods alerted by my sense of smelling, making me realize that we were nowhere near home and that we were still on the La Push beach.

Then came my hearing.

Different types of snores echoed in my ears. I established two of them to be from the wolves that joined our little fiasco last night and then there was the snores coming from my brother Emmett. He must have been asleep too, after I gave him the emotions radiating off of Paul and Seth.

It was a discovery that I'd have to dig deeper into and consult Carlisle about but that wasn't my priority at the moment because the next sound I heard was melodic, light snores. And they were coming from _a female_. Bella.

Lastly, my sight returned. My eyes felt heavy as the pair of golden topaz colored eyes fluttered open just to see the color brown in my line of vision. As I slowly came to, I groaned, snapping my eyes shut and reopening them once more.

My eyesight was much more clearer now and the brown that I saw before were the locks of straight and matted, yet lustrous brunette hair. And there was only one brunette that I wouldn't mind waking up to and one that I knew.

Bella Cullen. My sister-in-law.

The bright sun light radiated on our pale and naked bodies, causing us to glimmer with sparkles. My arms were wrapped tightly around her slender yet curvy waist. Legs curled into the back of her knees and my _certain_ body part I only chose to share with Alice, tucked snugly in between her buttocks.

Quickly unwrapping myself from her body, I shot up in a second, immediately feeling a wave of pain flash through my brain. A damn migraine. As I vigorously massaged my temples to no avail, my current actions stirred the sparking brunette out of her sleep.

She awoke slowly and cautiously. Her emotions were confusion, fatigue and curiosity. Bella stretched her tired muscles and limbs, unaware that she was naked and in the presence of four males, one which was myself, awake.

Her plump breasts bounced with each movement and her cool, mint, strawberry and water-lily smelling breath breezed through the sea-salt air, wafting up my nose and caused me to become unconsiderably thirsty.

Bella must have heard me shift under the sand because snapped her head to the left, where I sat and where she stood. A high-pitched gasp escaped her lips as she noticed me naked and then her dull brown eyes roamed over each feature of my body, right down to my hands now covering the bulge my male-member decided to harden into at the sight of her stretching.

We were both silent before she finally spoke, "... Did we... have sex?"

The question rung through my aching head for a moment before I finally answered, "No."

Bella smiled, falling into a seat next to me. "Jasper," she spoke, her octave tone sound mystified. "I actually went to sleep last night."

I nodded at her assessment. It was such great heights that I never knew my gift could bring me and others. It is virtually _impossible_ for a vampire to sleep. But after inducing our emotions to feel the effects of someone going into slumber... strangely enough, we fell asleep.

"I know," I say, letting my eyes close. "I slept myself. It's been... decades since I've gotten such a good sleep."

I can feel Bella's gaze lingering on me. And I definitely would wager that she's tugging on the plump bottom lip with her teeth... that was a human habit the female vampire would not give up and one I didn't mind. In fact, it made her seem childish yet sexy. But I shove those thoughts to the back of my head.

"How is it possible?" She finally questioned.

"Sleeping?" I peak an eye open at her.

"Yes."

I sighed exasperated by the sudden question because it was something I had not figured out myself. I just was going on a whim. "I'm guessing the emotions of Seth and Paul were so strong that when I induced them upon ourselves, _every_ emotion carried on with it. Even the feelings of deep slumber."

She was silent before releasing a heavy, exaggerated exhale filled with content. "_Jazz_, I don't know how you did it, but do it more often." - "Plus, make sure _when_ you do it, bring your body."

I raised an eyebrow, becoming stiff in my movements. It's not that I didn't mind... it's just there were risk factors. Alice... Edward. Guilt began riddling my subconscious at the thought of my dear, pixie-like wife. And then my bronze-haired brother. What were we doing? I looked at Bella with uneasiness shining through my eyes.

She must have sensed my uneasiness at her comment because she soon added, "You are _such_ a good snuggler. Your secret's out. Now not just Alice knows."

I couldn't stop the smile forming into the features of my face at that comment. "If you tell anyone that I like to snuggle, I'll kill you."

"You know, with you sitting next to me naked and covering your dick like that... the threat doesn't seem to phase me at all," Bella smoothly retorted, letting out a girlish giggle at the sudden look on my face.

"And I suppose those ripped garments would be your clothes." I pointed to the shreds of different articles of clothing. Bella stopped laughing, her lips forming a thin line. We breezed over to the pieces, slowly picking them up and examining them.

Her hands grasped a ripped piece of lace and she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the sight of it. "Woah." Her lips curved into a sheepish grin as she tossed the ripped lace at me. "Are you sure we did nothing, _Jazz_?"

Somewhere along the lines, I preferred her to call me Jazz. It had a little ring to it, coming from her melodic and octave tone. I examined the ripped, mesh materials length by length just to see that it was in fact ripped off. But I had no recollection of how and why our clothes were ripped. _Sure wish I 'membered it, too. _

"We went for a swim..." I uneasily told her, confusion laced in my tone. "That's all I remember after letting myself feel the effects of the marijuana."

The brunette placed hands on her hip, pursing her those full lips of hers as if she was in deep thought. She tapped her chin, staring with her dulled brown eyes at the radiant sun and the shadows it cast on the rocking waves of the La Push beach.

Bella then suddenly grasped my hand, and tugged. "Come hunt with me?"

.

.

.

It was a very light sprint back to the Cullen household where Bella and I proceeded to shower quickly and dress, before going out for a quick hunt. We left Emmett to enjoy his high-induced slumber seeing that the brawny vamp has not slept in centuries. We felt as if he could use it.

Now on to more important matters, listening intently for sounds of a nearby herd of animals, a smile curved into the feature of the pale, female vampire. We listened closely, suddenly hearing the heavy and stomping hooves of what sounded to be a herd of elk.

I gave a small nod to the cautious and attentive brunette.

In a split second, we emerged from our hiding spots with Bella slowly sliding off of the giant tree branch she was perch on and myself leaping from a canopy of tree leaves. We made our way, running with immense speed towards where the sounds came from.

Instincts kicked in as a herd of what appeared to be five or six elks dashed across the pasturelands that the forest divided into.

"Race you to the biggest one," I heard Bella whisper with a challenging smirk plastering onto her chiseled face.

"You're on, darlin'."

The herd of elk separated into two groups, just as she challenged me. I took the left and she took the right. The gracious and brunette vampire leaped forward, tackling down two medium sized elks, snapping their necks in a split second.

Feeling my pride bruised a bit, I closed my eyes, focusing on the pitter-patter of heavy, stomping hooves. One medium sized elk and a large one. Possibly the alpha-elk of their herd. _We're gonna beat this lil' missy. _I chanted in my head, huffing and puffing as if I was running in a marathon.

Bella had already turned to her third elk, making it's way through the grassy underbrush of the forest, immediately catching it and seizing the animal's neck in her dainty hands.

I could feel her radiating emotions of pride and egotism, which fueled me to work even harder, as I finally caught up to the grown elk, leaping and tackling the animal to the dirt grounds. I wrapped my arms around it's neck, watching as it struggled to break free. With one fickle move, the elk's movements stifled and it stopped breathing.

Grabbing my kill by it's hind legs, I heaved it over my shoulder, sprinting to the open field Bella settled herself and her kills in.

"I believe these are the kills of a winner," she chimed in a sing-song tone, motioning to the four elks she lined up in a row as if she were displaying products to sale.

I had to hand it to her. The brunette was clever but she did not win this round.

"Wrong." I chirp, loving the way her perfectly arched eyebrows narrowed and her full yet plump lips curled back into a snarl.

"I got the most kills, Jasper!"

I carried my large elk over to her display line, settling the carcass down. Her eyes lingered over the fat and long furry animal for a second before she frowned.

"The challenge was-"

"the biggest one." She finished with a roll of her dull brown eyes.

I have her a 'thumbs up' before proceeding to sink my teeth into it's furry flesh, drinking the hot and juicy blood within at least a minute.

"Do you want to hand over the elks as prizes for me winning and go hunt again or what?" I teased, drowning myself in her emotions of faltered pride and seething anger. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging her shoulders.

"Drink up." She lowly murmured in a sour tone. My eyes rolled back as I began to drink the elk dry, but afterwards covering it's blood-less carcass into the underbrush. I went to finish off the rest of my prize, but stopped at the sudden change in Bella's emotions.

Her eyes were black and burning with thirst. The female vampire sat just a few feet away, settled in a sitting position on the grassy fields. Hands formed into claws and her stone face pulled into a stunningly terrifying yet beautiful scowl. She was angry at the fact that she had to watch me drink the prey that she hunted. Her newborn instincts and blood-lust was slowly taking over.

But in the mist of it all, I sensed what could be described as a... shrewd feeling? She had something planned up her sleeves. Lust bored it's self into the wrap of emotions and then there was a tinge of giddiness.

Almost like a teenage girl's emotions.

"_Jazz_," My golden eyes lulled over the full, yet plump lips of hers plastering into one of her girlish grins. In a breeze, she was sitting on top of one of the elks, with one leg crossed over the other, back straightened and hands placed on top of her well-toned thighs; even through the wool materials of the tights she wore, I could still see the muscle and thickness to her lower body.

"Yeah, you won." She shrugs her shoulders and pursed her lips. "And got my kills." The brunette motioned to the row of now three elks, due to me draining two already. I could have swore I heard a bit of sultriness laced in her tone.

"But there's a second part to your _prize_."

"Second part?" I mumble, letting go of the neck belonging to the elk that I was about to feed on.

Bella, at a teasing yet agonizing human pace stood up and sauntered over to me, kneeling down to my level. Her black eyes pooled into my golden eyes and her plump lips curved into a small smile.

"_Jazz_," Bella sighed, trailing her gaze up at the gray skies. I gulped hard, suddenly feeling the need to finish feeding. I turned my attention from her to the elk just a foot or two behind her but with a forceful tug, my back was laid onto the grassy grounds.

Her dainty hands gingerly grazed over through my honey blond waves, slowly touching my neck and jawline. She drilled holes into my eyes; it was like I could see my own reflection through her molten, black orbs.

"_Jazz_," there she goes again. "I feel like something changed between us."

I shook my head at the accusations. Nothing had happened between Bella and I. We went for a swim. She was my sister-in-law. **Correction**, _is_ my sister-in-law. And we both are married people. I should be guilty enough for letting these fickle emotions pass through the both of us but something told me not to. Regardless, I had to take responsibility. We both have our own mates.

Alice to me and Edward to her.

I reluctantly grasped her hand that caressed my face, shaking my head at the action. Her lips unsuspectingly frowned and I felt a sudden pang of sadness drown through her mixture of emotions. "Bella," I groaned, letting out a much needed sigh. "I do not understand-"

"Jasper, you don't always have to hide yourself from others." She shot back, cutting me off. "Especially _me_."

I had no such idea what she meant by that... I broke the intense gaze she enticed me into but she grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet her wary stare. "_Jazz_," there it was. She did it once more. "You and I both know that these past few months, not just the last couple of days ever since our family left to go on vacations and visits, something changed. We've bonded more. Hunted together more often, spent time together, engaged in human activities!"

Bella didn't stop there. "We may be two completely different people but somehow... I feel like we have the most in common." - "Hell, even Emmett noticed our sudden bond. He swore you were trying to steal the role of the _big brother_ and _Bella's teddy-bear_ as he called it. But you and I both know it is much more than that."

All of her accusations were correct. Ever single one and just one part of me wanted to deny it all. But why had she suddenly brought this up? What made her want to take action all of a sudden? Why here and why now?

The brunette looked down, letting her hand drop from my face. If vampires were capable of producing tears, she'd do it. Sadness washed over her... and it passed onto me. Much to a more greater extent.

As if I were mechanically controlled, my eyebrows knit together and I pull her close to me. "Bella, look at me."

The brunette was as still as a statue. She felt like a block of ice in my hands. Immobile and stuck in place. She was trapping herself in a deep mental void and I had to stop it before she went too deep and could not return. I knew the feeling all too well. It happened to me once upon a time when _The Major_ was still present.

So just as Alice helped to coach me from the dark past, I had to help her. "I admit it, Bella." I whisper softly, pulling her to sit onto my lap. "I noticed the apparent bond forming between you and I. And I must be completely honest. It was present when I first met you. After we finally returned to you when your husband forced us to leave for your safety, seven years ago. I never once actually left... I'd watch over you for your safety when Alice wasn't too suspecting."

She still did not budge. So I had to go a little deeper which would probably be something that I later regret. "I once had these thoughts... not just me... but _The Major_... and we-, _I_ wished it was me who snatched you up while you was human, darlin'." I murmured that last part in her ear, taking a whiff of her sweet and tempting scent.

She took a breath, blinking her eyes once before biting nervously on her bottom lips. Her emotions were confusion and relief. "Jasper?" I did nothing but hold her close to me, because if I told her of the state she had just recovered in, it might break her.

"I admit to it all." I say again. If I could read minds, she'd be saying that I had a quick change of heart.

"I know." Huh. Her next move shocked me. "I know this will probably screw things up but we have centuries to make up for it, so just kiss me already." She shifted her body so that she was straddling me and wrapped her arms around her neck.

It was as if my mind and body were saying:

_Finally._

Because my actions shocked not only myself, but her as well.

I weave my hands in her strawberry smelling, brunette hair. She tightens her arms around my neck as I trace the valley between the two plump, pink pieces of flesh with my tongue. Parting her lips, I deepen the kiss. It's like a tango, first moving slow and rhythmic and then, when we're both breathing in each others scent and our tongues collide, the kiss turns into a hot, fast dance that I never want to end.

Alice's kisses may have been sweet but I haven't felt anything from the little pixie in a long time. Bella's kisses are sensual, sexy and extremely addictive. Her strong smelling scent of strawberries, water-lilies and now even a hint of the pine-woods and strangely, vanilla are like a drug. If Emmett was right about Edward and Bella's sex life going downhill... my bronze haired brother did not know what he was missing out on. Before the either of us know it, we are pressed so firmly against each other. Still not ideal, but I hardly notice it.

Bella softly moans, which is music to my ears. My groans against her lips must have the same effect for her, as well. Her moans and kisses begin to get to me. My hands in her hair tug lightly, earning another moan from her. I'm not going to push her too far tonight. But without thinking, my hand slowly moves up her bare thigh.

"Jasper," she sighs breathlessly, as if she needed air to live and breathe.

I lean her back while my hands explore on their own. My lips caress the hollow of her neck as I ease up the hem of her navy blue top. In response, Bella rips my cardigan into two and pulls the shirt underneath over my head.

When it's off, her fingers roam over my chest and shoulders, searing my skin. "You're... perfect," she pants. Right now, I'm not gonna argue with her. Moving lower, my tongue follows a path down her silky skin, exposed to the light breeze blowing through the air. She grabs the back of my hair, urging me on. She tastes so damn good. _Too good..._

I pull away a few inches and capture her gaze with mine, those shining black orbs glowing with desire. Talk about perfect.

"I want you, Bella," I say, my voice hoarse. She presses against my erection, the pleasure/pain almost unbearable. I wanted just to take her so bad right then and there. And as my hands linger down lower, her body stiffens and as if it were second nature, she pushes me away. I was confused at the sudden rejection but all of a sudden, I came to realize why.

Emmett stood in his tracks at the edge of the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Major cliff hanger!**

**I had to end it right there because well, I have more plans and didn't want to reveal way too much. Was this chapter good? **

**Please review and give me feedback. I'm counting on all of the people clicking on this story, so please let me know.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and the many favorites/alerts, plus reviews. Love you all. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Take Heed<p>

_**Jasper's POV**_

"What the hell was that?!" The brawny vampire roared, his golden eyes burning with such anger and intensities. Bella and I watched with a sort of forlorn feeling brewing between us as our brother paced around the living room, watching us with intense eyes.

I had no idea that he would be this angry to have caught Bella and I almost in the act. Then again, he was just as angry this one time Alice and I got into an argument and didn't talk to each other for days.

"I can't believe it!" He shook his head in disapproval, placing his brawny and muscled arms on his hips. "What the fuck! You two are married!" He shouted this time, growling lowly.

I released a much need sigh, looking down at my hands placed in my lap. Emmett was right about it all. He was right. And he had a good reason to be angry at the betrayal Bella and I forced onto our respective mates of Alice and Edward.

I opened my mouth to say something but Bella quickly interjected, "Emmett, I can explain!"

"Damn right you will!" He yelled at the female vampire, his lips curling back into a snarl. "Do you have any idea what could happen if Alice or Edward found out?! The coven would split apart!"

Before our sister-in-law could get another word out or even start explaining what was going on, he turned his death glare to me and raised his hand, slapping me so hard on the cheek. My head whipped back and a blunt cracking noise deafened my ears.

Before I came to, recovering from his blow, Emmett lifted me by the collar of my shirt, holding me with one hand by the neck. "How could cheat on Alice, Jasper?" He painfully groaned, his eyes watering as if he were about to cry. "With Bella? _Our sister_?!" Anger laced in his tone and became the main emotion fueling him to tighten his grip on my neck, making me squirm under tight hook.

"Em, let him go!" The brunette screamed, colliding her fist into the side of his head. Shocked by her sudden violence, he threw me to the ground, staring at her dumbfounded.

"Bella!" He gasped, curling his lips back into a snarl as a low growl threatened to emit from the back of his throat. He turned his back to me, anger overwhelming his subconscious and a defense-mechanism growing and radiating off of him with each passing second.

Emmett watched with bewildered eyes as our sister crouched down in an utmost defensive stance, her hands stiff at her sides and her slender fingers forming razor-like claws. "Stay away from him." She lowly spoke each and every word slow as if Emmett needed the assistance to be told twice.

It was astonishing. I had never seen Isabella so defensive. Not even when we were on the brink of a sudden battle with the Volturi some years back. She was ready to justify what myself and herself had done. She was ready to tear her own brother apart just for me.

For me.

Jasper Whitlock. Jasper Cullen.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby sis'. Just back down while you stil-"

"I'm not scared of you!" She growled, darkened shade of topaz eyes narrowed into slits. Any further and her eyelids may just rip into two. But hell, I ain't care. Bella would still be beautiful with two pairs of ripped eyelids. Because she was...

"_MINE_!" I suddenly shouted, leaping in front of her with speed even Emmett could not calculate.

This sudden action shocked not only myself, but Bella and Emmett, as well. When had I _ever_ been so possessive? When had I _ever_ been so quick to claim someone...? Someone who is _not_ Alice? But despite my mind urging me against this daring mood... my dead heart and The Major urged me to go with it.

It was like a magnetic pull finally dragging me towards the brunette. Like someone lost in a maze finally finding their way out. The feeling was subtle over the years... but _there_. It was present and I often shoved it off, calling it an attraction to her blood or scent. She may have been Edward's singer... but she was _mine_.

My mate.

"_Em_," I spoke, my southern accent booming. "This here darlin' is _mine_ and if you have such'a problem with it, then we just gonna' have to duke it out." I crouched down in front of Bella glowering at him to show that I was dead serious and ready to fight.

He was threatening us. He narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring and fists clenching and unclenching. He was going to attack and we would just have to be ready. I gave Bella a meaningful glance, staring deeply into her darkened eyes.

"Don't you look at her!" Emmett shouted, anger laced on his tone as he let out a war cry, charging for me. In a split second, I grabbed onto Bella's arms, whirling around and throwing her into the charging vampire.

She was prepared and with her newborn strength, she landed on top of his shoulders, grabbing a handful of his dark hair, slamming her fist into the back of her head. There was a bit of a struggle and at the moment, I dashed over to the two, kneeing Emmett in the lower abdomen. He groaned, grabbing hold of Bella's thighs, flinging her into one of the glass windows of the house, shattering it immediately.

Suddenly angered by that action, I kept on with the low blows and the punches to his brawny chest. He managed to uppercut me, knocking my head back but I rebounded his punch, landing into him, bringing us both to the ground.

"You're the worst!" He screeched in a growl, attempting to punch me. "She's Edward's!"

I flipped us over so that I had the upper hand, driving my fist onto his nose, which was followed by a blunt cracking nose. "She's _**mine**_!" I found myself yelling back. We tumbled back and forth, landing a punch here and there, continuing the action until all of a sudden, a sickingly sweet smell wafted in the air. Human blood; _sweet_ and _pure_ human blood.

I could feel the thirst pulsating from Emmett and the dull ache in my throat. Even though I had just fed, it smelled so lovely that I couldn't resist in snapping my head along with Emmett's to the direction of where the smell was perfuming from.

"I told Carlisle that saving my blood from when I was a human would come in handy one day." Bella shook her head, toting a cooler in one hand and a small vile of the sweet-smelling red substance.

Letting out a sigh, the brunette vampire set the cooler on the floor, before pulling a small wooden cork from inside of her pants pocket. Closing the small vile, it obscured the smell of her rare human blood and stopped it from permeating throughout the room.

She stored it back inside of the cooler, walking a human pace over to Emmett and I, still entangled from beating each other.

Bella crouched down to my level, unlatching my hand from Emmett's now ripped and tattered shirt. Her full lips curved into a warm smile as she helped me to my feet.

Bella dusted herself off, then proceeded to straighten my shirt collar and fluff my honey-blonde hair. The solemn picture of appreciation and fondness; nurturing concern and care. As soon as she turned around to face Emmett, her beautiful marbled face twisted in emotions of anger, annoyance and bossiness.

With hands on her curvy hips, Bella hissed, "Get your ass up. Right now."

Like he would obey his mother, or Esme for that matter, the brawny vampire complied with a loud groaned, standing to his feet.

Even with the colossus physique and the fact that he towered over the slender brunette, she still kept the same expression glued to her face and the same bossiness laced in her melodic tone. "If you hadn't been so damn quick to fucking charge at us then _maybe_ we could explain!"

"But, Bella-"

"But my ass!"

He snickered at her words, but was silence just as quick when she narrowed her eyes further.

"Look at this place! It's a fucking wreck!" She yelled, pointing to the broken window, various pieces of furniture we both just noticed ended up being destroyed in our childish fight. The Cullen household was like a demolished lot. One of the walls even had a gaping hole through it.

"What the hell is everyone going to say when they return, huh?" Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in a frustrated manner to herself.

"But Bella..." Emmett cut in, glaring this time.

"What, Emmett? What?!"

His eyes flickered to me and then back to her. "Forget the house. You need to be worried about explaining to me and the others what the hell that was back in the clearing."

And just like that she bit her bottom lip, anxious and nervous again. Her topaz eyes shut and her head hung down. "... I..."

"You what?" Emmett crossed his arms over his chest.

"I led her on." Lie. "It's my fault and I induced her emotions to lust for me." Why did I lie? Because I could not stand feeling her guilt-ridden emotions. It was eating her core and now it had started to eat mine. This astonished her, and mixed guilt with anger.

She did not want me to lie. But perhaps it was the best for everyone...

"I knew it!" Emmett roared, crouching down in an offensive pose. "Jasper, how could you do that to Alice?! Huh?"

Feel the attraction of another vampire? Not feel from her for a long time? I don't know. That was a question I had to ask myself. With Bella... things were different. And I had to admit that to myself because these feelings were around for a long time.

"I don't know..." I answered, my voice cracking a bit. "... I'm sorry."

Emmett let out a furious growl. "You should be! You should be ashamed-"

"He's lying, Emmett." Bella sighed. She gave me a death glare before grasping my hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Jasper... is my true mate." I felt Bella brushing her finger tips across my cheek, and it immediately got my attention as I turned to look down at her, gasping at how our faces were so close to each other. Was it possible to feel a dead heart flutter? She stared so deeply into my eyes.

_Devotion_. _Hope_.

This made the burly vampire pause. He stood up straight, furrowing his perfectly arched eyebrows. "... What?"

I watched with bewildered eyes as she gazed into my eyes once more and let her lips curve into a smile. She turned back to our ever-confused brother, nodding her head with each word. "_Jasper_ is my mate." The way she said my name sent chills my through stone body.

"B-But how?" He wiped his face, shaking his head in disbelief. "How the hell is it even possible? You've known each other for years!"

She nodded her head in agreement to that. "I know, Em'. I know, but... I just... _this_ is right. It's always been there. The pull... it's just been, we never-" she was flustered with her words and I could sense panic, so I calmed her down empathically, enjoying the way she sighed heavily in relief, as she gave my hand a tight squeeze.

We stared at each other lovingly as I pulled her body closer to mine and she rested her head on my chest.

But of course, this did not please our brother. "Okay, you two, stop it now. Stop acting all lovey-dovey-couple-like... holy shit, you might just be right."

"It's always been there, Em'." I say. "At the party, once we left... it's been there. I've watched over her not because Alice told me to, but because I felt like it was my obligation... I felt like I could not stand to be apart from her. And once we came back and she ran right to Edward... I shoved those feelings away."

"And I wish you wouldn't have." She whispered, kissing my cheek.

I was about to kiss her until Emmett interrupted us. "Well that's great you think you are true mates and all, but _Eddie-boy_ and Alice will be back today." He announced with a huff.

"_Today_?"

We both gasped at the same time. This was sooner than expected. Not just Bella's emotions were in a wreck, but mine were as well. I couldn't face either of them... Alice probably saw it all by now. And no doubt Edward would be reading her thoughts and mine. This would not bode well.

"**Today**." Em' confirmed with a shake over his head. How unfortunate the circumstances were about to be...

_Hope_. Sudden hope beginning to build up in Bella's inner-core. Her lips curved into a broad smile and she bounced with excite like a child on Christmas day.

"Well, then let's just go!"

She wanted to run away? "Go?" I quirked an eyebrow up, turning her to face me.

"Yeah, go where?" Emmett backed up, stepping closer to us.

"I don't know!" The brunette whined. "Anywhere but here!" - "Tell them we uh, went for a hunt!"

"Alice could just see where you two actually went, Bella."

"Emmett's right..." I sigh, feeling the hope she had radiating from her body diminish completely in myself.

"Then we'll go by the wolves!" She piped in, acting like Emmett at the moment with her faltering sense of positivity in our situation.

"She learned to see past them, remember?" Our brother reminded her.

And then it happened. Bella let go of me and dashed with vampiric speed, slamming her fist into the wall, causing another gaping hole. She was so angry that she went into a newborn fit, breaking anything in her path. And we let her. I for one, could understand her frustrations and Emmett... well, he didn't want to lose an arm due to her seething anger and newborn ways.

"Got any bright ideas, Jazz?" He shouted over Bella's screeches of anger and frustration.

I shrugged my shoulders, probably going to regret the decision if this was nothing but something-unexplainable going on between my sister-in-law and I. "To hell with it, let's just go. If anything, Alice will keep Edward out of her head and she'll buy us some time." Even though my wife would probably be sad or angry at the fact that I am running away with her _sister_.

Bella paused smashing the glass end table with her foot. She breezed over to my side, hugging me.

"Well, I hope this is the right decision you two are making..." Our brother murmured, concern laced in his tone. He playfully slapped my back and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"You two kids have fun... and... I mean, I don't know. ... Be safe and do the right thing. We don't need this coven splitting apart, you know. Hopefully, they will understand in the end." He said, huffing and scratching the nape of his neck.

I grasped Bella's hand, heading for the door now knocked off of it's hedges. We gave a back glance to Emmett.

He stuck up his middle finger with a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Fuck off. Look at this mess you two left me to clean up."

**A/N: **

**Decided to end it right there. Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted and the few reviewers.**

**So as you can see, things are heating up. Next chapter will contain the first of many lemons (smut) so be prepared!**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews really help!**

**And your thoughts of where this is going?**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
